riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stonecutters
Stonecutters are a metal band from Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Beginning in 2005, they played primarily sludge metal but have incorporated elements of doom metal, death metal, hardcore punk and thrash metal into their sound over the years. In recent years they have their sound is more predominantly focused towards thrash metal, with the band referring to themselves as "genre-bending death metal". History Stonecutters were formed by Brian Omer in 2005 sometime after the dissolution of My Own Victim, recruiting members of Louisville's metal scene and adopting a sludge metal sound.Ultimate Metal Louisville artist and former musician William David Pollard (Evergreen, Cinderblock) took the role of providing artwork and lyrics for the band, acknowledged as a "shadow member".Discogs Sometime in the next year they would play their first live show at Uncle Pleasant's (Now The New Vintage as of 2012.) in Louisville and release their first album in 2006 titled The Death of MeGh Gumman May Interview with Stonecutters, Eighth question in the interview.. Three years later a second album by the name of Christhammer would follow on their personal label Time is Truth. In 2011 the lineup would change with Eric Christopher Leffler replaced founding member Cliff Whitehead. In April 2013 lineup their third album Creatio ex Nihil was released at Headliner's Music Hall, Louisville, KYNever Nervous. A short tour of the midwest followed. At some point Chris Leffler would leave the band and be replaced by Nick Burks. 2014 led the band to two short tours of the United States and a performance at Berserker Fest in Michigan.Stonecutters Facebook In 2015, Stonecutters toured twice in support of their current album along with promoting songs from their upcoming fourth album entitled "Blood Moon". Notable performances include the closing party for iconic Louisville video store Wild & Woolly VideoWave 3, a second appearance at Berserker FestStonecutters Facebook and performing at GWAR-B-Q.Stonecutters Facebook Stonecutters officially released their fourth album Blood Moon on 31 October 2015 with a video following for "Sign Of The Pentagram". A vinyl edition was officially released on April 2 but was available in March to support their "Blood Moon Rising" Tour. Stonecutters Facebook The band followed up with appearances at Louisville is Dead (A local festival) and Full Terror Assault alongside two more tours of the United States that year. On 9 February 2017 the band released a second video from Blood Moon for the song "Carbon Footprint".YouTubeAccessed 11 February 2017 On 25 August 2017, Stonecutters announced a fifth studio album was fully written and in the works with a crowdfunding campaign lasting from August to December.Stonecutters FacebookAccessed August 25 2017 Following a series of 2018 tours, Stonecutters would confirm that Carved in Time would be set for a 2 November 2018 release. The band would tour the West Coast USA in support of the record and close out with a string of dates supporting GWAR. On 2 January 2018 the band announced a mini-tour where they would perform the entirety of Carved in Time.Facebook 2019 would prove to be one of the most active years for Stonecutters, participating in several tours and releasing a new EP in The Living Dead in October 2019, with a release party at the Mag Bar on 31 October. On 4 December 2019, bandleader and founder Brian Omer announced that, after a March tour in 2020, that he would be leaving Stonecutters in the following personal post: Members Current Lineup * Brian Omer - Guitars, Vocals (2005 - Present) * Kevin Redford - Bass, Backing Vocals (2005 - Present) * Nick Burks - Guitar, Vocals (2013 - Present) * Christopher J. Smith - Drums (2018 - Present) Past and Live-Only Members * J.R. Switzer - Drums (2005 - 2008, 2009) * Cliff Whitehead - Guitar, Vocals (2005 - 2011) * Johnny Wooldridge - Drums (2008 - 2017) * Chris Leffler - Guitar (2011 - 2013) * J.D. Hall - Bass (2005) * Chad Omen - Bass (2005) * Greg Stilts - Drums (2005) * Richard Bybee - Drums (2005) * Charlie Taylor III - Live Drums (2017; Pagan Warrior Tour) * Nicholas Bryan - Drums (2017 - 2018) * River Jordan - Live Guitar (2019; Death Spiral Tour (Select Dates)) Discography Studio Albums *'The Death of Me' (2006, self-released) *'Christhammer' (2009, Time is Truth) *'Creatio ex Nihil' (2012, Time is Truth) *'Blood Moon' (2015, Time is Truth) *'Carved In Time' (2018, Grind Ethos) EPs *'Stonecutters' (2005, self-released) *'The Living Dead' (2019, Grind Ethos) Compilation Appearances *"Our Mother of Sorrows" on Bluegrass Doom Comp Vol. 1 (Blue Grass Records) *"Red" on Rise: A Tribute to Kinghorse (Louisville Lip Records) *"Seekers of Truth" on Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 1 & 2 (Gubbey Records) *"Thieves" on Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 3, 4, 5 & 6 (Gubbey Records) *"Sound The Trumpets" on Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 7, 8, 9 & 10, 11 (Gubbey Records) *"Pagan Warrior" on Positively Lost: The Art of Doodlehound (Doodlehound) Tours *2013 - Creatio ex Nihil Tour *2014 - August 2014 Tour *2014 - Frozen in Dysphoria *2015 - March 2015 Tour *2015 - May 2015 Tour *2016 - Blood Moon Rising *2016 - Madness Prevails *2016 - Death Awaits *2017 - Stoneburner (With Horseburner) *2017 - Pagan Warrior West Coast Tour *2017 - Road to WVRMFest *2018 - Embrace The Unknown *2018 - Gods and Monsters *2018 - Die Killing (Select dates with GWAR) *2018 - Carved In Time North American Tour *2019 - Carved in February *2019 - ...An Image Carved In Time *2019 - The Devil Rides Alone *2019 - Midwest Shredfest *2019 - Death Spiral *2019 - The Living Dead Tour (Select dates with Yatra, War Cloud) *2020 - March Radness (With Lich King, Toxic Ruin) Links *Facebook *ReverbNation References Category:Band Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Thrash Metal Category:Speed Metal Category:Death Metal Category:Stonecutters Category:2005